glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Girl From the Hoods
''Girl from the Hoods ''is the tenth episode of season three of Glee: The New Touch. It will be published on March 28, 2015. The episode is mostly plot driven through the eyes of Ula and includes one brief musical performance. Plot Ula must adapt to uncharted territory while she contemplates the things she has lost and attempts to survive in a new hostile environment. Episode -A grey and desolated landscaped shifted in front of Ula´s eyes as she pressed her face against the window next to her. Ula´s small dark eyes observed the dull Winter landscape across the glass, as she tried to escape her mind from her current situation. But suddenly, a voice brought her back to where she belonged.- “Yo, kid. Kid.” A raspy and big voice said, and Ula reluctantly moved her face from the window and back to the bus as she stared at the woman next to her. “First time?” the woman asked her. She was on her late fifties, had Brown whittering hair and some snake tattoos on her neck as she poke with Ula. She was certainly big, occuping all of her seat and making Ula press herself against the window. -Ula nodded, as she sensed her throat seemed tied and could not say a word to this woman.- “First time´s the hardest. I remember my first time. Was only a kid back then, much like yourself.” The woman said. -Ula cleared her throat before speaking.- “How- how many times have you been to prison?” -The woman buffled.- “I kinda lost count already, Ive been there in seventy eight till eighty one, back in eighty three for some few months… then well, back in eighty seven till ninety one and well, you get it already.” She said. “But what did you… what did you do…?” Ula asked her. “Bank thefts, cons, everything I could to earn money for my kid you know. I´m Norma by the way.” “Ula.” “So what brought a kid like yourself down here, Ula?” “It was drugs… I used to sell in my past.” “How much time you got for that?” “Um… three months.” “Wow. Three months aint nothing, you´re lucky, kid. Most of the other girls here would die to get four months.” -Ula said nothing back as she felt she struggled with every word she spoke to Norma. She politely nodded and went back to staring at the window as she had before. Ula then gulped as she felt the hard metal cuffs on her wrists, as she had forgotten she was chained by them. Ula kept on staring through the window and started thinking about the guys from glee club, what they were doing right now, wheter they were at school singing together, getting ready for internationals. She would do anything to be there with them, but inside that bus she felt nothing. Ula then stared at the woman with her in the bus, staring at young and old women with tattoos, big piercings and some with even muscles that made Ula gulp.- “''Am I just one of them now?”'' -Soon, the bus halted and the prisoners raised their heads as a guard stood in front of them as he spoke to them.- “Alright inmates, I want you all to slowly and poiltely form a line and get down from the bus to the main bulding as calmly as posible. You dont want any trouble from now on, trust me.” The guard said as the prisoners each slowly stood up and headed down the bass, chained from the hands and feet. -Ula felt like she could not raise her legs as she had to stand up and step out from the bus to the cold Winter morning.- “Inmate!” Ula suddenly heard the guard callo out at her as she slowly panted and got on her feet as she joined the line and slowly got down from the bus. -Ula and the rest of the prisoners slowly walked out of the bus and stepped out to the chilling snowy morning.- -As Ula stepped out she stared at her sorroundings and saw a big prison in front of her. Big fences clearly separated the prisoners from escaping, and Ula noticed how the main gate had been opened for the bus and the inmates. She gulped as she felt immediate dread as she sensed how the enormous building seemed to be calling out her name, and again she felt lost until she was interrupted by a thump on her back.- “Come on, move it black trash!” Ula saw a girl with dark black hair and piercings say on her back, as Ula again gulped and slowly moved without any motivation along with the rest of the line to the prison building. -As Ula and the rest of the newly arrived inmates made their way to the building, they felt the eyes of the prisoners staring at them.- “Nice titties black girl mmhmm I would be rockin with em whole night” Ula heard a latina girl sayo n her left as she stared away from her and then saw how hardened and tough all of the prisoners staring at them through the bars were. -Ula again stared at the huge building as she and the rest of the newly arrived inmates made their way to it.- “''Welcome home, Ula.”'' '' '' ''-''Ula stood in a line on her mustard colored clothes with the rest of the fresh inmates. Some guards stood in front of them, observing and patrolling them. Ula stood next to Norma and the girl with the black hair as they all impatiently waited for what was next to happen.- -Ula then noticed how one of the male guards tentatively stared at the girl with the black hair, smirking at her while Ula grew suddenly uncomfortable but it was interupted by the voice of a female guard.- “Alright inmates, listen up! Welcome to Charlestone´s Penitentiary Prison, now, as I call your name you will all proceed to be changed to your new clothes and assigned to your cell, now I dont want any dragging from any of you, am I clear?” the tough female guard said, but nobody answered. “That´s right, from no won, you all listen and shut up if you dont want to be sent off to solitary, or worse.” -Ula stared at this guard and then at the ground, she really made Ula feel uncomfortable and had the sudden urge to cry as tears filled her eyes.- “''It´s not time to be a baby. Not now. Dont you cry, dont let them all see weekness now, dont let this place make you weak and it will all be alright.”'' '' '' -Some minutes later, Ula heard her name being called and slowly walked to the tough female guard, who led her the way to a small office where another female guard awaited her.- -Ula stepped into the office shily as she was instructed, feeling her throat dry as she tried not to tremble or piss herself.- “Dwayne?” -Ula quickly stared at the guard and nodded.- “Strip.” The guard said, as Ula frowned and stared at the guard. “I´m sorry?” “I said strip, inmate. Now.” -Ula turned aroud, facing away from the guard and to the wall as she lifted her hands and stripped herself from her old mustard uniform, until she was only left in her underwear. Ula felt cold penetrate her bones as she stood that way with the guard.- “Strip all the way, inmate.” -Ula felt like those words were a cold, unforgiven punch. She felt like this sudden punch hit all of her, and her eyes were now filled with tears as she took away her bra and her panties and stood completely naked in front of the prison guard, raising her right hand to her breasts, covering them, while covering her vagina with her left hand. She felt suddenly weak and fragile as she stood in front of the rough prison guard, and felt tears flowing down her face.- “On your back. Kneel.” -Ula, trembling, did as she was told and tried to calm herself but couldn’t.- -The guard bent herself in front of Ula, observing her anus through a flashlight as Ula felt the guard was completely staring at her naked soul.- “Cough. Three times.” -Ula cried harder and could not get herself to do as she was told, feeling completely helpless.- “I said cough, inmate.” -Ula picked up all the strength she had left as she coughed. One time. Two times. Three times. Ula kept on her fours as she sobbed like a fragile soul.- “We´re done. Put on your new clothes.” -Ula stood up and grabbed the orange clothes she was handed by the guard.- “Your inmate number is 2''667B, you are being assigned to cell block B.” -Ula grabbed the orange clothes and started dressing herself in them. By the time she was done, she noticed her old self was completely gone.- -Ula was now in the line at lunch, waiting for her food. She stood firmly against some girls talking in front of her about their sex partners in prison, while Ula tried her best to ignore them.- “Hey girl, don’t listen to them…” Ula heard a voice on her back said, and Ula smirked as she turned around and saw a big black woman on her late forties. “I´m Shayna, sweetheart. And you are?” “Ula.” “Ula, what a weird name.” “It is.” -Ula suddenly noticed how Shayna was sniffing her neck and holding her with her hand over her shoulders.- “If you ever feel lonely here, Ula… just let me know.” -Ula reddened and was about to cry again when she noticed hoe another inmate pushed Shayna away.- “Hey, Shayna! Back it off! Leave the poor new girl alone.” Ula saw another girl with curly red hair say to Shayne, who took some steps away from Ula. “Alright, alright, I aint meant no trouble, Becca.” “You alright newbie?” Becca asked Ula, who nodded. “Yeah… yeah I´m fine, thanks.” Ula smiled at Becca, as now Ula started serving her own lunch as she talked with Becca. “First few weeks are tough, I feel you, I was just like you once.” Becca told her, and Ula smiled. “It is… I really miss my friends and family already so much.” Ula told her, as she was done serving her own food and then started walking through the cafeteria with Becca. “No boyfriend left back home? Or girlfriend?” “Nope. Luckily.” Ula said. “Yeah, you are. I used to have a boyfriend before this shithole. Turns out the asshole started sleeping with my sister.” Becca said. “Ula, hey! Come join us!” Ula saw Norma say, and Ula nodded as she and Becca sat down with Norma and a young woman with short, brown hair, who looked more like a man for Ula. “Ula, this is Charli.” “Welcome to Charlestone.” Charli told her. “Thanks…” Ula said. “I just saved Ula from Shayna.” Becca told Charli. “Oh my gosh, was Shayna already hitting on her?” Charli said. “Yup, looks like she cant get enough pussy.” Becca said. “Ugh, I used to do Shayna when I got here, she sucked, but well it was something.” Charli said. -Ula slowly ate her food.- “You´ll get used to the food, eventually.” Becca told Ula, who seemed to have trouble eating it. -Ula then noticed how the girl with black hair from the bus walked past them.- “Hey Lauren, take a seat.” Norma told her, but Lauren raised her middle finger to her as she sat on her own. “Who´s that? She´s hot.” Charli said. “Oh gosh, Charli, you sound just like Shayna.” Becca told her friend. -Charli rolled her eyes to Becca´s remark and stared at Ula.- “Which block are you assigned on?” “B.” “Oh boy.” Becca said, as Ula shrugged. “Wh-what?” “Block B is full of trash, trust me. You´re gonna get like raped in there.” Charli said. “Jesus, Charli! Don’t scare the poor girl already!” “Um.. is it that bad?” “Yeah.” “Ugh, its not!” “But like, do we sleep on separate cells and stuff?” “It´s not like they´re cells like you see on tv! This is not maximum security, they´re kinda like cells and you have two bunk beds but no bars to hold you off while you sleep, and you better be lucky you don’t sleep with no rapist or worse.” “Oh…” “I know, but it´s okay, nothing is gonna happen with you if you stay away from trouble, as Becca and I did over the years. And if some girl tries to sell you something, just refuse it.” “Why?” “You just don’t want to accept drugs here.” Becca said, stroking her beautiful curly red hair. -Ula now made her way through cell block B, until her guard lead her to her cell. Ula stared at it and saw it did not have any bars to hold her off in the door, but just a small entrance through which she entered her way to the cell, and saw how two bunk beds were placed on each side of the small room. Ula noticed how an old African American woman sat on a bad on the left side doing some knitting, and saw Lauren placing her stuff on the bed on top of her.- “Oh, hey.” Ula smiled at her, but Lauren did not answer and sighed as she kept on placing her belongings there. -Ula then placed her belongings on the bottom of the bed on the right side but was suddenly shocked to hear a voice behind her.- “Put your shit on the bed above, black bitch.” -Ula immediately got her stuff away from the bottom bed and to the bed in top of it and sighed.- “Was that much of a problem?” the girl asked Ula, who did not answer out of her fear at the latino woman. “Answer me, bitch!” “Alejandra! Leave the new girl alone.” The old black woman said, and Alejandra scoffled. “Shut up, Tammi, bitch wanted to steal my bed.” Alejandra said, again facing Ula. “Look, new girl, whose name I don’t even care to remember, this is my cell, and my fucking roles, you better not cross them, you better not, cus I am able to destroy you here easier than the prison will already destroy you.” Alejandra threateningly said to Ula, while Ula trembled in fear and noticed how her eyes were getting teary again. “What´s that? Is the black girl crying? Oh poor little black girl… I´m sure she misses her mommy and her little friends so much oh poor her… wanna know something? I never had any friends, or any family before I got here, I made my shit on my own, and that´s what kept me alive, not like you…. Things like that… the people you love… they end up destroying you here…” “I…” Ula said, faintly in fear. “What? What was that?” “I wont cross you again, Alejandra, I promise.” Ula said, and Alejandra smiled. “Good. Welcome to Charlestone.” -Later that night, Ula lay motionless on her bed on top of Alejandra. She could not get herself to sleep after the long day. Ula did not even closed her eyes, which burnt after all of the crying. She just stared at the dark roof in front of her, trying to get her mind away from all of this, but Tammi´s snores kept her in reality, noticing how she could not escape the hard fact that she was in prison and had lost her music contract, had lost it all.- -Ula finally closed her eyes and remembered when she was just a small six year old kid, and was dressed up as a little lion on her birthday and sang with her mother.- -Ula´s mother sat proudly with her girl as her right eye was dark, after a fight she had with her husband. Baby Ula and her mother sang together.- “''In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight, in the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight” ''Little Ula sang. “Your voice is beautiful, my little lion! You are gonna be famous some day! Are you gonna think of momma when you´re out on your world tour?” Sarah asked her daughter, who laughed and smiled. -Ula kept on holding that memory on her head, bringing her warmth and carrying her away from this shithole.- “''Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight. Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight….wimoeh, wimoeh, wimoeh, wimoeh, wimoeh, wimoeh…” ''Ula sang calmly and slowly, as she now felt the warmth of the song reaching her heart. “Will you shut the fuck up? I´m trying to sleep down here, black bitch.” Alejandra suddenly interrupted her, as Ula opened her eyes again and stared at the darkness in front of her, back to reality. -The following day, Ula stood on a small table, waiting to meet her first visitor.- -Ula checked around her, noticing how the other inmates were talking with their visitors: reconnecting with their loved ones, with their parents and family. Ula noticed how Lauren was waiting for someone but didn’t show up, and she looked heavily frustrated. Luaren was then approached by a guard, who told her she should leave while Lauren defiantly refused to do so but Ula lost track of her as she saw Leni and Sarah, arriving to meet her.- “Oh my gosh! It´s been nothing but I missed you all so much already!” Ula said, quickly hugging them as she noticed a guard who shook his head to such thing as Ula pulled apart and they sat around the table. “Oh my gosh, you look so skinny already.” Sarah told her daughter, but Leni shook her head. “No, you look fab as always” Leni told her, as Ula laughed. “I missed you, Leni, I really did…. Hows everyone at glee club?” “They all miss you too! They are all really worried about you, even Kat is, we all are. The guys even wrote some letters to you, but the guards wouldn’t let me bring them in… we need you back at glee club, Ula…” “And you will have me back. I will be there before internationals and go to London with you guys.” “Ula, honey…. What you did was so brave… testyfing after what Micah did?” “Mom, but it is true, I was involved in the drug business myself, and it was better that I got the blame for it rather than Micah… he could not go to jail.” “But neither could you! You had a recording contract! Your life was finally settled in!” Sarah said. “Mom, don’t make this all harder than what it already is, okay? I took the blame, because I deserved it, the police already knew I had sell drugs in my past, so had I told Micah sold drugs too, then we were both going to jail.” -Sarah and Leni said nothing and kept on staring at Ula.- “I am sorry… I shouldn’t have gone at you like that… after all that you´re going through…” “It´s okay mom. I love you.” “I love you too darling.” “So hows the people there?” Leni suddenly interuped the mother and daughter moment. “They´re… not that bad…” Ula said, “but I don’t want to talk about it, I just miss you guys so much.” -A bell suddenly rang and the guards instructed the visitors to stand up.- “Gosh, we have no time to talk here.” Ula told them. “We will be back next week bae.” Leni said, quickly hugging Ula. “Stay strong baby, you´ll get past this.” Sarah told her daughter, before letting go. -Ula brushed her teeth at the bathroom. She felt relaxed as there was no one else in the bathroom as everyone was having lunch, so she used the time to calmly brush her teeth and use the bathroom. However, Ula heard strange noises coming from one of the toilets behind her. Ula stopped brushing her teeth and frowned, still hearing the strange noices. Ula turned around and faced the cubicle from were the noises came from, noticing how they were small sobs.- -Ula slowly walked towards the door, as she kept on hearing the small sobs and contemplated what to do, however, before she could decide, the door of the cubicle opened and Lauren stepped outside.- -Ula found Lauren to be extremely pale and her body was covered in sweat. Her eyes were bright and red, and her body moved as she panted.- “What the fuck you looking at?” Lauren asked Ula, but soon Lauren again broke into tears and kneeled on the ground. “Jesus, Lauren, are you alright?” Ula asked her, sitting next to her. “No! No, I am not alright! Cant you see it! I am fucking dying Ula!” Lauren cried out. “What… what´s wrong, Lauren?” “I cant… I…. I cant keep on without my meth… I just fucking cant…” Lauren cried out, filled with sweat as Ula looked extremely concerned and hugged her. “It´s alright… it´s alright… you´ll get through this, Lauren… you can. I´ll help you.” “But I fucking cant! Don’t you get it? I cant just get clean… I need.. I need my shit.” Lauren panted. “Girls like me… girls like us… we are not allowed to just… to just be good, you know? We try to, we try to do better, to get our shit straight, but we just cant. We try to work honestly, but that’s not going to do nothing for you, your boss ends up using you or worse, and then you end up in drugs and next thing you know, you get sent to prison. And why? Because you´re just a girl from the hoods… and it isn’t fair… it isn’t fair anymore.” -Ula tightly hugged Lauren.- “It´s not, it´s not fair. But we can do it, girls like us, we can get our shit together, we can move on, you know that, I´m sure you do. We can beat this shitty place, we can prove to be worth it, we can prove we can handle all the shit that´s thrown at us, girls like us don’t just give up.” Songs Cast Absent Main Cast *'Birdy 'as Clara Astrid de Souza *'Brant Daughtery 'as Mason Copeland *'Brendan Dooling 'as Brandon Day *'Elle Fanning 'as Lennon Larson *'Tom Felton 'as Zach Grey *'Adam Gregory 'as Ricky Nelson *'Sam Jackson 'as Jake Danielyan *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Adam Lambert 'as Samuel Abrams *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky *'Mika 'as Nick Adams *'Taylor Momsen 'as Lydia York *'Elizabeth Olsen 'as Kat Kowalski *'Holand Roden 'as Sabina Love *'Nellie Veitenheimer 'as Rose Mitchel *'Shailene Woodley 'as Iris Novak Guest Stars *'Emma Greenwell 'as Lauren Miller *'Alexandra Breckenridge 'as Becca Summers *'Michelle Rodriguez 'as Alejandra Madero *'Dani Shay 'as Charli *'Viola Davis '''as Sarah Dwayne Polls What do you guys think? Loved it Liked it It was okay Meh Hated it Who's your favorite inmate? Alejandra Becca Charli Lauren Norma Tammi Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes